Made For Each Other
by MiraiBaby
Summary: The battle left Sideswipe torn as images of that terrible night kept coming back, the Lamborghini seeking comfort on the top of a hill. A sad story of what happens when Sunstreaker passes on. Brotherly love.


"Out of my way! _MOVE_, I mean it!"

Medbay was in a very chaotic disarray, mechs cluttering in to see what was going on, or what was going to happen to those that were injured. One mech in particular stood by a berth, glancing over at the sound of the CMO's loud voice, optical fluid leaked down his face in silent worry as he looked down at the form of the yellow 'bot on the berth at the back of Medbay.

Reaching the two mechs at the back, Ratchet stared down at the injured form of the yellow mech, his lower half completely gone. Getting out a few tools, he began to quickly scan the mech on the berth before setting to work, reaching over to try and stop what energon flow he could, the yellow Lamborghini hissing and screaming out in pain.

"Easy, easy, Sunstreaker…" Ratchet coaxed to him as he worked, Sideswipe's optics trained on whatever Ratchet was doing, praying to Primus that his brother would be alright. He could see, even through his clouded and wet optics, that his brother's damage was very extensive and would probably take all of Ratchet's training to make him right again. Glancing up at one machine that was near Sunstreaker's berth, he saw his brother's spark and his pump, the rate of the pump slower then it should be, beating out a slightly chaotic rhythm.

Ratchet had apparently noticed the pump's rhythm as well, just at the mechanism began to give off a warning beeping noise. Cursing angrily, the CMO pushed Sideswipe out of the way, causing the mech to stumble backwards a little as he watched with wide-eyed horror as Ratchet grabbed a large ion battery pack, quickly opening up Sideswipe's chest and hooking the wires onto Sunstreaker's spark chamber.

"Come on, Sunstreaker, stay with me!" Ratchet screamed a little at him, Sunstraker's face going pale. Sideswipe shrieked a little as he looked at his brother, running to him and looking down upon his brother's face.

Everything seemed to go on kind of a slow motion then as Sideswipe stared at his brother's dying face, everyone around them seeming to stand still. "Sunny… come on, Sun… Please don't die…" Sideswipe watched, his optics becoming clouded once again by the fluids as he saw his brother's optics go dark, the yellow mech's head lolling off to one side, his body still on the berth. "No…" The red mech shook his head slightly as he stared at his brother's lifeless face, the sounds and actions around him becoming distinct once more. Ratchet had halted all movements over Sunstreaker's body and shook his head as the machine was letting out a flat-lined beep, the mechs around them watching in dismay.

"_SUNSTREAKER!"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

His optics turned on slowly, the dim light barely reaching out as the red Lamborghini stared at the ceiling in silence. Reaching up with a hand he rubbed his optics lightly before sighing and pushing himself up into a sitting position, leaning his back against the wall.

'That dream again…' Sideswipe thought to himself as he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the images of the dream, the loud, ringing scream of his brother's name still streaming about his audios. Sighing, he lay his head back against the wall and turned off his optics, the images of that day still burned into his body. It was bad enough that he had to actually live that day, but his circuits just thought of it being plentifully wonderful to torture him with reoccurring dreams of that night since it happened. He knew exactly when that fateful day happened, but he could still remember it as yesterday, but that the same time every day seemed to drag on like a year.

His optics flickered back into life as he looked across the room at the made up berth, the sheets smoothed out without a crease to them. No one had touched that berth since that night, and Sideswipe wanted to keep it that way. It still smelled like his brother and he liked that, never wanting any of it to go away. He had been offered another room several times before, been offered one that wasn't so large so that he wouldn't be reminded, but the red mech had refused every time, refusing to want to leave their memories behind.

Standing up, Sideswipe sighed a little, knowing that he could no longer fall back asleep tonight because of the memory that assailed his thoughts. He hated that dream and hated when he would have it, so instead of going back to sleep and risking dreaming it again, he decided to go for a walk to see if he could get the imagery off his mind.

Leaving his room, the red mech looked down the dimly lit halls, not really bothering to check his chromameter as to what time it actually was. He knew it was still night, and he knew no one would be awake at this hour so he decided to leave the Ark, rather then disturb the mechs in there with his walking around.

The sky was a very dark blue and the cold desert air felt good going through his body, causing him to shiver a little. After the shiver stopped he was a little disappointed; whenever he would shiver, Sunstreaker would always toss his arm around his shoulder and joke to him about ho much of a wuss he was. Sideswipe smiled a little at the memory as he had begun to walk toward a distant forested area.

The yellow Lamborghini had always loved the night time, had always loved to take random walks with other mechs out among the stars. Sideswipe was never much for walking around at night, but ever since that night the red Lamborghini found himself doing it more and more.

Not really knowing where he was going, he had set himself on autopilot as he looked around, his feet taking him to the edge of a green area where the desert sand hardened and the trees sprouted out. For some reason, the trees grew right here in this spot and no other in the desert. Sideswipe looked through the trees a little and knew what lay inside, wondering why his feet had decided to take him here. Instead of questioning it too much, though, Sideswipe just walked around the small tree-lined hill before he found the opening in the trees that was just big enough for him to get into.

Pushing his way through the trees, he stopped for a moment, looking down at his feet where a small melancholy of flowers bloomed near the trees. Bending over, he took a few of them and pulled them out gently, looking at the bright yellow flowers in his fingers. Looking at the flowers a little, he held them to his chest as he emerged on the other side. Smiling a little bit, Sideswipe walked slowly up the hill, his optics locked on a smooth rock that had been imbedded in the ground.

"Hey, bro…" Sideswipe mumbled a little to the tombstone, sitting down in front of it and putting the small handful of yellow flowers on top of it. Letting to of the flowers, he watched some of them fall before trailing his hand over the Autobot symbol and over his brother's name etched gloriously into the rock. "I can't believe how long it's been already…" he humbled to it, looking up at the starry sky a little. "Seems like ages ago that I visited you, but… it seems like only yesterday we were sitting up here together and looking at the stars."

Sideswipe looked back at the tombstone and stared at it a moment, reading the smaller words that were under his brother's name.

"_We were made for each other, out here forever."_

Touching the words with two of his fingers, the verse of an earthen song he had heard long ago, the Lamborghini sighed, knowing those words to be true. "No one will ever replace you, Sun." he mumbled to the tombstone. "Ever…" Standing up to leave, he looked up at the sky as a yellow-white star glanced across it, it's tail long and bright. Sideswipe watched where it had disappeared, wondering if his brother could hear him as he placed his hand on the top of the tombstone.

"I miss you…"


End file.
